A HumorousRomantic Story
by Meggie-Sue13
Summary: A story of Romance and Humor between Draco and Hermione. And weird things are about to happen to them...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K. wrote about and never will except her books!!! lol  
  
A/N: First time storywriter. Don't hurt me!! lol please R/R:)  
  
Chapter 1: I Hear Voices!  
  
  
  
'Tomorrow is Harry's birthday,' Hermione thought, 'so I better start writing and sending his letter gift and a cake.' Hermione bought Harry another Quidditch book named 'Quidditch Techniques.' She began to write the letter:  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I hope you like your presents. The Dursleys treating you well? I hope so. I want you to meet me in Diagon Alley a week before the Hogwarts Express leaves.  
  
Love, Hermione P.S. Send reply if you can.  
  
'There,' she thought, 'I'm done.' The cake she made said 'Happy 15th Birthday Harry.' She wrapped the gift and cake (the gift and cake were in two different boxes). She carried the gift, cake, and letter down stairs. She was looking for her parents. When she found them she said, "Mum, Dad. Can you take me to the Owl Post to send Harry's gift to him?" Her mum replied, "Sure, sweetheart."  
  
Hermione had, no longer bushy, but short curly hair. She was a 15-year-old witch that went to 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,' where she met her two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, who was famous because he survived Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was a powerful dark wizard.  
  
Hermione was heading for the Owl Post with her mum and dad. Once they got there, she jumped out of the car and ran inside the Owl Post. She talked to the shopkeeper and sent Harry's presents with a big barn owl worth seven sickles. She left and got back in the car with her parents and went home.  
  
When she got home, she got something to eat and thought, 'Draco is so hot! Wait! What am I saying? I hate him!' She went to her room arguing with herself about what she had thought. 'The last thing I did to Draco, was hex him!' 'You know you like him,' said a voice in the back of her head, which sounded awfully familiar. 'No I don't!' Stop fooling yourself, Hermione. He likes you. That's why he calls you a 'Mudblood.' Have you not noticed?' 'No he does not like me! Ugh! How could you think that?' 'Because it's true, Hermione,' said a different voice that sounded like Draco's. 'I'm in conversation with two people or voices or whatever, I don't know! Who are you?' The first voice said, 'Pansy Parkinson.' The second voice said, 'Draco Malfoy.'  
  
'OH MY GOSH!!! How are you two in my thoughts?!?' 'You know that barn owl you touched?' asked Draco. 'Yeah, but what does the owl have to do with it?' 'We put a potion on it so we could talk by our thoughts,' answered Pansy. 'So, you think I'm hot? I'm not surprised, Granger.' 'Did I say that,' asked Hermione said innocently. 'Yes you did, my sweet little lovebird.' 'Draco you're making me sick,' said Pansy. 'Oh my gosh! What did you just call me, Draco?' 'I called you my sweet little lovebird. What's so bad about that?' 'Nothing's wrong with it. I just wanted to hear it again.'  
  
'Oh yes. There's one little detail we forgot,' said Pansy, 'Harry will be in this conversation when he receives the owl you sent him. The potion is for four people to communicate with their thoughts.' 'And we'll tell him how you feel about me and how Pansy feels about him.' 'Wait, you're saying Harry is going to be here soon?!?' 'Yes, Sugar.' Ugh! Don't call me that! Sheesh!' 'Why not? Don't you love me?' No! If I think you're hot, it doesn't mean I love you!' 'But I love you 'Mione. Why don't you love me too?'  
  
'Draco, stop! You're making me even sicker!' said Pansy. 'Hush up, Pansy!' said Draco. Now in a low whisper, 'I'm trying to lure her into liking me!' 'I heard that!' said Hermione. 'You're not gonna lure me into liking you! I already did in the first place.' 'So you do like me? Well, I like you, too. So... would you... um...' 'He wants t go out with you, Hermione!' 'So you're turning shy on me, Draco? Well, I would like to date you, but I need some opinions on this. Maybe, I should write Ron and ask him.' 'No! Don't do that! I love you, 'Mione. Please, don't! I truly do love you!' Silence... (stupid mushy moment here! I dunno why I wrote it!!!) You love me, Draco? You truly love me?' Tear rolls down her face. 'Draco?' 'Yes?' 'I love... you, too!!!' Bust into tears 'Wahh!!!'  
  
'Hermione, did you just say what I think you said?!?' Harry finally arrived. 'Uh... No, Harry... Heh heh... heh.' 'She said she loved me! What's the Big deal?!?!?' 'You're the big deal, Malfoy! You always hated us!' 'Only you and Ron, not 'Mione.' 'I like you, Harry,' said Pansy. 'I want to date you, Harry. Will you date me?' 'No, I won't!' 'Why not, Harry? I love you.' 'Slytherin and Gryffindor don't mix! I wish Hermione would understand that! I see she isn't as smart as I thought she was!' Hermione began to bail. 'I see *sniff* that's how you feel. *sniff* I guess... we shouldn't *sniff* be friends...' She began to bail even harder. 'It's ok, 'Mione. I'm here for you... Unlike your so-called 'best friend.' I still love you. I felt this type of pain before.'  
  
'Forget the letter I sent you, Harry! It's as unimportant as I am to you!' 'Hermione! I never said that! I said you were acting stupid! I wasn't saying you were unimportant! You are one of my two best friends and nothing will change that!' 'Harry, you're my best friend and I love you like a brother!' ''Mione, are we dating now?' 'Harry, would it be okay, if me and Draco dated?' 'Yeah, I guess it would.' 'Then we're dating now, Draco.' 'That's good to know, 'Mione.' 'Harry?' 'Yeah?' 'Please don't tell Ron until he is ready to know.' 'Okay.' 'Pansy, are you okay?' 'Yeah. I'm okay, Hermione. Thanks for asking.' 'No problem, Pansy. Just wanted to do something nice for someone for once...'  
  
'Draco, how long does this potion last anyways?' 'It only last 24 hours. You and Harry will have about an hour to talk about how long you two'll keep this from Ron.' 'Yeah... That would be a good idea, Draco. And don't call me your sweet little love bird...' 'Okay, my love.' 'This will take a while for me to get to,' said Harry. 'Oh, yes,' said Pansy. 'If one of us is not asleep, they could see the other's dreams... So try not to dream what you don't want found out.' 'Okay... Your scary,' said Hermione. 'It's true, though,' said Draco. 'It's 11:00 P.M... Why don't we all go to sleep?' 'Good night,' said Harry and Hermione at the same time. 'Night,' said Draco and Pansy at the same time, too.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked my 1st Chapter soo far:):) please Review my story!! 


End file.
